DarknessLoki 1
by Rena91
Summary: This is my first loki story. It is about the goddess of night and shadows. She has grown up with Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors three. She once met a man on Midgard, and seeing that he is alive, she will do anything to find him, for she loves him. A deal is made, and has only a few months to see if he loves her back or else...


You: "hah...why is it that you two always end up bullying me?" your eyes had turned to their normal color by now-(go to deviantart and type in ascs, and its a picture called Eye I think its the ID its a purple eye :D )

You grew up with thor and loki, you played with them and fought with them. You knew what was each one's fighting style-yet they'd beat you by a bit. You were currently in a duel at the moment...

You: "Agh! Get off me!" you screamed, purple-eyed and with your hands behind your back on the floor.

Thor: "hahaha, you are too easy to predict. We've fought for centuries together...Did you really think you'd win this time?" he said as he slowly got off you and offered you a hand to get up.

You: " *huf* it's not like I've aaalways lost" you said as you brushed yourself off"

Loki: "hahaha, I guess its my turn?"

Thor: "Good, because I was getting tired of beating her. Loki, try not to hurt her too much" he said with a smile as he left.

You: "hah...why is it that you two always end up bullying me?" your eyes had turned to their normal color by now(go to art/Eye-95931624)

Loki: "because it is fun" he said as he passed his fingers through your hair, "I like your eyes better this way"

You: "*chuckle* that's because I'm not angry, or fighting you" you said.

Loki: "true. Well, it seems we won't be able to fight" he said looking behind you. You turned around to see a messenger from your mother.  
Messenger: "goddess _, your parents have called for you"

You: "ugh...is it urgent?"

Messenger: "it is. Please do hurry." he said as he turned around and left.

You: "wonder what could it be... I have to leave.." you said turning back towards loki.

Loki: "would you like to take a stroll afterwards?"

You: "I would love to" you said as you smiled. He slowly caressed your cheek with his hand before leaving. When he did so, you felt your cheeks heat up, as you then lightly touch with your fingertips, the place where his hand had been. After snapping from your daze, you went to your parent's hall. Before you entered, Heimdall was there waiting for you.

Heimdall: "_, I have some news"

You: "What is it Heimdall, I'm a bit of a hurry"

Heimdall: "trust me, you will want to know" he said with a smile.

You: "Ok, what is it?" you said smiling with curiosity.

Heimdall: "Remember that last time I spoke of him, I said he had disappeared...well, he is alive!"

You: "what?"

Heimdall: "the earthling." your eyes went huge.

You: "He's alive?! But, but...where is he?! I have to go see him! Will you help me get there?!" You showered Heimdall with your questions.

Heimdall: "haha, of course _. Just make sure that the gods know before. I will be waiting." and with that he left.

You: "He's alive...I have to tell them" you said to yourself as you then entered your parent's hall.

There they were, both sitting down in their proper thrones.

You: "you wanted to see me?"you said as you bowed.

Freya(mother): "good, you have finally arrived"

You: "yes, what is the matter, the messenger told me it was urgent"

Tyr(Father): "Indeed it is! We have just spoken to Odin and Frigga, and they want you to get engaged to one of their sons, and we said yes." he said with a big smile on his face.

You: "You did WHAT?!"

Freya: "Well, you've know each other for centuries now, and it is time for you to get married" your mother said.

You: "B-but I don't love either of them!"

Freya: "oh, honey...that has never been important."

You: "Before...with you! I want to be able to choose with whom I will be spending my next centuries with!" you said getting all worked up.

You: "besides, I already love someone."

Tyr: "oh really, which god is it?"

You: "uh..you don't know him"

Freya: "he is a god, isn't he?" she said getting a bit worried.

You: "not really..."

Tyr: "then what is he?"

You: "he's a human mortal.."

Tyr: "WHAT?! A MORTAL!?"

Freya: "You know very well that we will NOT be having that!"she said raising her voice

You: "But why not!?..."

Tyr: "does he love you back?" he said calming down and raising an eyebrow.

You: "I don't know"

Freya: "you say you love him, reject the proposal of two gods, and you don't know if he loves you?"

You: "I want to know!"

Tyr: "and how will you?"he seemed interested in what you had in mind. Your father was always the first one to calm down and support you.

You: "I want to go to earth, see if he remembers me, and if he does and loves me back, I will stay on earth."

Freya: "and if he does not love you back?"she said coldly. You took a breath and looked at her.

You: "If he does not, then I will return to Asgard and accept one of their proposals."

Tyr: "You have exactly two months" he said with a sigh.

You: "really?!"

Freya: "what?!"

Tyr: "My dear, you know very well that even if we denied it from her, she would have still gone."

Freya: "but...I will not be the one informing Odin and Frigga" she said with a sigh as she massaged her forehead.

You: "Yes! Thank you so much! I love you!" you said as you flew and hugged your parents.

Tyr: "hahaha, now run along and...tell them" he said with a nervous laugh

You: "I will, thank you!" you said as you ran outside, got on your horse and went towards Odin and Frigga's hall. Once you got there you walked through the halls. You then heard two familiar voices, and got close to the door. It was slightly open, and then you knew who it was. It was Thor and Loki.

Thor: "Did you know about this!?" he said pacing back and forth in the room.

Loki: "I am as equally surprised as you are, brother" he said looking at him as he was sitting on a chair, with his head on his hands.

Thor: "but... _?! I just can't- I mean. I can't see her that way.."

Loki: "it is indeed hard, we have grown up with her.."

Thor: "what were our parents thinking?!"

Loki: "no idea" he seemed still in shock.

Thor: "We can't- with her..it is just wrong! I must talk to our parents" he said as he went towards the door. You couldn't believe what you had just heard, your two closest friends wouldn't even consider you..maybe they even found you ugly you thought. You were standing a few feet in front of the door when Thor opened and froze when he saw you.

Thor: "_-_?!" he said snapping out of it and realizing you had heard them. You came back to your senses after hearing him. You look at him, and nodded.

You: "Thor", and then turned and walked towards his parent's hall.

Thor: "_, wait!" he said as he ran up to catch you.

You: "I'm in a hurry, I must speak with your parents about something." you said as you continued walking, not even looking at him once when you spoke to him.

Thor: "is it about...the engagement?"you then stopped and slowly faced him.

You: "What I am about to speak with your parents is something between them and I. No one else's business." you said coldly as you then knocked on the big white and golden door. You then entered and the door closed on a confused looking Thor. You walked towards the two great gods.

Odin: "Why is it that you want to speak to us?"

You: "It concerns the...engagement"

Frigga: "oh good. Did you come tell us which one?" she said with a friendly smile. She looked quite excited about it.

You: "no. I actually have a proposal to make. My parents already agreed."

Odin: "what is it?" he said getting worried.

You: "I love someone already, and I will go find him. If he loves me back, I will call off the engagement. If he doesn't, I will choose one of your sons as my partner" Odin and Frigga looked at each other for a moment.

Frigga: "Very well, but we have one condition..."

Odin: "both our sons will go with you to this place"

You: "but could it be possible if they arrive there 3 days after me?"

Odin: "yes."

You: "thank you so much! I will leave now." you said as you bowed and left. Once you did, Thor and Loki were standing in the hall outside. You looked at them and then began to walk away.

Loki: "_, wait! What did you speak with our parents?"

You: "they will tell you shortly." you said, without stopping.

Thor: "_...what you might have heard us talking back there-"

You: "It does not matter. Now go, your parents have to inform you of something" and you then got on your horse and went your room. You got dressed, ready to start your journey to Midgard. You made a bag and put some clothes in it. And you put on a black/dark purple hooded cape. Weapons you didn't went to say goodbye to your parents and left. You then rode towards where Heimdall was waiting for you.

Heimdall: "Good to see you. Are you ready?"

You: "Yes"  
Heimdall: " Have a safe trip...and I hope to see you soon"

You: "thank you :) Take care Heimdall" you said and then you were off towards Earth. The trip there was long, and because of this, it was draining your energy.  
You: "*I might not make it through the ozone before running out of energy*"you thought as you approached Earth. As you just finished passing the ozone, you smiled.

You: "yes! I made it!...wait...no!" you said as your speed suddenly increased as you fell. You were falling, directed into a forest. A few meters before hitting the ground, you managed to fly a bit, making a crash landing.

You: "*ugh...that hurt...*"was the last thing you thought before fainting.


End file.
